


Shorts

by JeaWrites



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Acrophobia, Airports, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bracelets, Camping, Childishness, Competition, Contests, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Games, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, Gun Violence, Guns, Halloween, Happy, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, Indirectly saying i love you, Jealousy, John is a Mess, Killing, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Most of these are gonna be written when I should be sleeping, Multi, Nail Polish, No Dialogue, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Play Fighting, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reunions, Roommates, Roughhousing, Self-Doubt, Shooting Guns, Staring, Supportive Smii7y, Swimming, Teeth, Third Wheels, True Love, Tyler is a big ol' softie in everything i put him in, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water, Well Tyler gets with Smit and John, poly!bbs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeaWrites/pseuds/JeaWrites
Summary: Request are fine! You can do so here or on my tumblr (the same name)! I'm open to whatever too, as long as its not something super unethical that I'm writing about.





	1. Nail-polish (Krii7ycat?)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the ship name, lmao.

“Let me paint your nails.”

Tyler froze at the question for a moment before he glanced back towards John. “What?” he asked. John shrugged and moved forward, a light to his eyes that showed he was already planning. “Let me paint your nails,” he repeated, “I have black if you want, or Blue to match your channel.”

The taller stared at the blonde, a look passing him before his eyes rolled. “What the fuck John? No, you aren’t painting my nails.” He moved farther into his house and the other followed, a pout appearing on his face. “Why not? Scotty and Marcel let me paint theirs, and I paint mine all the time,” he tried to convince but Tyler just shook his head again. “No.”

“Tyler,” John huffed and stood in the doorway leading outside to the deck. Tyler turned to look at him, annoyance placed on his face. “Ask again and I’m kicking you out of my house,” he threatened and John let his mouth stay shut. Feeling successful, Tyler left to join their friends, but John wasn’t done trying.

The blonde moved off the deck and to the yard, sighing softly as he moved to stand by Jaren. “What he’d say?” he heard his friend ask and he just sighed again, dramatically, and placed his head on his shoulder. “He said no,” he mumbled and looked where Tyler was, pursing his lips. “I buy all this nail-polish so I can make everyone look pretty and the guy who’s running the party doesn’t want any. Fucking lame,” he complained and leaned more against Jaren, who laughed softly and wrapped an arm around him. “Why’s it matter so much, dude?” John shrugged a little. ‘It doesn’t but… I don’t know, I thought it’d be fun to start it with him- wait. Oh, Jaren you gave a great idea,” he beamed and stood up straight. Jaren looked at him and smiled brightly. “Glad to help, John,” he replied, and melted as he was pulled into a little hug before the blonde pulled back. “Go grab Mini, both of you meet me inside,” he stated, and Jaren nodded. “Got it.”

John hurried inside with his plan devising itself into his head. He was a bit excited, really, to get to work on it, despite knowing it would take a bit.

He sat in the living room after running to get his kit, which was a bag full of nail-polish and remover, a few extra brushes, etc. He heard footsteps approaching soon enough and smiled and he smiled as both his friends came into the room. “Craig,” he greeted. Craig looked at him, faking a serious expression. “John,” he stated. They held eye contact and a serious expression the best they could till it broke and they both laughed. 

“What’d you need?” the slightly shorter asked, and John gestured him to sit by him. “I’m gonna paint your nails.” 

“What?” Craig asked, but he was walking to the couch regardless. “I’m gonna paint your nails cause Tyler is a bitch and won’t let me paint his,” he restated with context and Craig let out a little ‘oh’ as he sat down. “Then I’m gonna paint Jaren’s, then hopefully I can redo Marcel and Scotty’s, try and convince Evan to let me do his, get Anthony to let me paint his, etc. till Tyler’s left by himself, polish-less,” he explained and Craig nodded some. Jaren sat on the other side of John and eyed the display of polishes he placed on the floor. “Pick a color, Mini, might I suggest yellow?” 

Craig hummed and leaned a bit to grab a color, picking a pastel pink one. “Paint me bitch,” he chuckled and held his hand out, “Let’s single that fucker out!” 

John was happy to have supportive friends. 

It took him about half an hour to get done with Craig, despite the other’s hands shaking a bit the entire time and needed to do two coats, it still wasn’t a hard process. “Alright, I’m done, but let them dry,” he mumbled, and Craig nodded, beginning to blow on his nails. He then turned to Jaren with a smile. 

“Your turn Hubby,” he joked and Jaren snickered, holding a color towards John. “Black? I like your style,” John hummed and took it. “Yeah, but I want the glitter final coat,” he added, “The blue one.” John rolled his eyes as Jaren winked. “Course you do,” he chuckled and then got to work.

Craig left during the time John was painting Jaren’s nails, and Marcel came in to replace him. Jaren took about 15 minutes, thanks to him keeping steady hands and black not being the hardest color to layer. Plus, the polish wasn’t totally thick.

“Don’t eat the polish,” John threatened as he tightened the lid and Jaren stuck his tongue out before nodding and standing up carefully, shaking his hands and blowing to dry the top coat. Then, he started his way outside. Jaren then turned to Marcel. “Let me see you nails,” he mumbled and the other nodded. “Here,” he mumbled and held both his hands up. The red polish was still intact, thankfully, and he smiled. “Okay, you’re fine, go get Scott.”

Scotty’s nails were okay too, the layer of green still perfect. So, the next one was Evan, who Scotty did get to come inside at least. 

“Evan,” he greeted, smiling and patting the spot by him. Evan eyed it and moved over, though he did seem to catch on as he grabbed a color right off the bag. “If you don’t make my nails as pretty as possible, I’m contacting my lawyer,” he warned him, putting the color into his hand and then holding his out. “Dark blue?” John asked, a little curious to the choice but Evan didn’t give him an answer. “Just paint them.”

It took about 15 minutes to get done with Evan, the Canadian humming softly as he looked to his nails and then stood. “Sweet, thanks John. Am I hot now?” he asked, and looked down at him. John chuckled softly and winked. “You were already hot,” he flirted and they shared a laugh before Evan began to walk off. “Send in Anthony, would ya?” he called after, and Evan let out a little ‘Okay’ before he was gone.

Anthony came in a few minutes after, smiling and waving at John. “Hey John!” he beamed and moved to sit down. “I think I’m filled in enough to know what’s happening,” he mumbled and glanced to the colors, “Scotty filled me in.” 

“Does Tyler know?” John asked, watching as Anthony grabbed a color and looked it over before grabbing a yellow instead and sitting up. “Nah, but I think he’s catching one, sense almost all of have painted nails and keep coming in here, plus he’s asked where you went once or twice,” he shrugged and handed him the Yellow, John taking it with a hum. “And none of you told him?” Anthony shrugged again and held a hand out after John opened the polish. “I don’t think so, Craig might’ve dropped a hint with Jaren and Scott, they’ve been flaunting their nails. John hummed and nodded, going to work after that. 

It took him twenty minutes to get done, mostly from Jiggly occasionally twitching his hand and messing John up on purpose, but they got done and John smiled, putting the brush back on the polish and then standing up, stretching. “Alright, back to the party?” he looked to Anthony who joined him in standing, kind of holding his hands still, looking panicked and John laughed. “Blow on them, idiot, and give them a little shake,” he answered the unasked question and the man nodded, doing as told and walking to leave. John cleaned up his stuff before he left the room, a smile on his face. 

Once he got outside he found himself wandering over to Jaren who was by Tyler. Sneaking up behind them both, people had quickly noticed and he raised his hand to gently push them both. “Boo!” 

Tyler let out a noise and Jaren shouted, both turning after that to glare at John, who stood laughing, bringing a hand to his mouth to contain it. 

Jaren saw hearts after that and he pouted. “Damnit John,” he grumbled and glanced off, his face turning a little red. John could recognize that expression at least, but when he looked up at Tyler.

It was weird, really. A glare rested on the taller’s face, he didn’t look amused yet John couldn’t find any real anger in it. In fact, if he was really thinking about it, it looked similar to Jaren’s.

He snapped from his thoughts though and he blinked. “Mad, Ty?” he asked with a giggle and Tyler rolled his eyes a bit. “Shut up,” he mumbled and looked off to the side before his eyes were on John again. “Did you go and paint everyone else’s nails?” he asked, and there was no real annoyance, rather just a tiredness to the words which let John knew he won. “Mhm. You could have been first, well… third, but you didn’t want too,” he shrugged and smiled. “They all look great now though, right?” 

Tyler just huffed a little bit and rolled his eyes before moving past John and towards the house, “Come on.” John watched before success lit through him and he grinned. “Yes!” he beamed and he went to walk but his hand was grabbed b Jaren. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, confused until he got a kiss on the cheek. “Take things slow there, John,” he mumbled and John blinked before nodding. “Of course.” A slow smile spread across his face and Jaren mirrored it before they pecked lips and then John pulled away and hurried after Tyler. Jaren went to join the party.

John got inside quick enough and found his way to the living room where Tyler was placed on the couch. His arms were crossed and he looked impatient, but he glanced over to John and relaxed a little. “Took you long enough,” he teased, faking the annoyance. John just smiled and moved to sit by him after he grabbed his kit. “What color?” he asked, and Tyler shrugged. “Whatever, you pick.” John nodded and dug through his kit till he pulled out a baby blue and smiled. He took the brush off and then hand his hand for Tyler’s. “Hand please.”

Tyler hesitated and then gave him his hand, John thanked him quietly and then went to work. 

John was quiet when focused, occasionally humming when he moved to the next nail, or if he was trying to be extra careful. Tyler noticed it. He also noticed how focused John seemed, his eyes stuck to his hand and his mouth sealed shut in concentration. Tyler forced his eyes off of him and he tried to focus on something else but the next thing his mind went to was how oddly soft John’s hand was, and how gentle he was holding his in place. 

“Okay, this one’s done,” John mumbled and Tyler moved it away, looking at it in wonder. John did a really good job with this. “It’ll take to coats, but while it’s drying, I’ll do your other hand. Give it here.” Tyler gave it to him without a word, just a nod.

It went through the same process till John was finishing his last finger with the second coat. “Aaannndd done!” He smiled and Tyler moved to pull his hand back but John held it there. “You know a really quick way to dry your nails is to blow on them? Like this,” he gently blew on Tyler’s nails and Tyler watched until John looked up, their eyes meeting and making Tyler flinch back. “Y-yeah, thanks John,” he mumbled and looked to his hand, opting to the shaking motion instead. “They um,” he paused and slowed his hand, looking to the nails and swallowing, “They look good. I… Can’t believe I’m saying that.” John smiled a little and he chuckled. “Did you doubt me?” he asked, a tease and Tyler glanced to him, his heart fluttering at just how happy John looked, how soft his gaze was. He seemed content. 

“Nah, I didn’t doubt ya just… Didn’t know I’d like it,” he answered and looked back to his hand. It fell silent and John shifted in his seat a bit, glancing to Tyler. “Hey,” he mumbled finally, “I uhm…” He fiddled with his hands and sighed. “Look, Ty,” he watched the other look at him and all words left him. He licked his lips and then shook his head, standing. “We should join the others, flaunt your new look,” he grinned and Tyler stared for a moment before nodding. “... Yeah. Okay.”

They left the house and John stayed silent till he got outside and moved right back to Jaren’s side, who looked at him in confusion. “How’d it go?” he asked and John started at his feet. “I didn’t ask,” he mumbled, reaching into his pocket and digging out his vape, placing in his mouth and hitting the button. He let out a mist in a sigh and felt Jaren nudge him gently. “Why not?” he edged and John shook his head. “Have you seen Tyler? I couldn’t think of how he’d react Smit, I… what if he was disgusted?” 

Jaren pursed his lips and looked towards Tyler, who was standing by Anthony and Marcel, making dumb poses with them and laughing. Jaren could feel his heartbeat quicken. “I… I know what you mean, but… We’ll never know till we try, John,” he mumbled and John shook his head. “I don’t think I wanna know.”

“I’ll find out then,” he opted instead, and John raised his head to look and Jaren, surprise in his eyes and denial forming in his voice already, but Jaren silenced him by giving him a quick kiss and then walking by him towards Tyler. “Jare-” “Already made up my mind, John!”

The Canadian made his way to Tyler, a smile lacing his face as he approached. “Tyler, just the man I wanted to see,” he grinned and stopped walking after Tyler looked at him. “Yeah?” he asked and the noirette hummed. “Need ya to come with me for a minute, gotta ask you something. It’s a secret,” he glanced to Marcel and Anthony, who exchanged glances but stepped away from Tyler, who nodded and began to walk towards him. “Okay?”

Jaren led Tyler back to where John was standing, sort of isolated and staring in a panic at the two. He was gonna book it. “John! I got Tyler!” he beamed, Jaren only did it because he knew it’d stop the blonde, who froze in place and opted to take another hit of his vape instead.

The trio stood in the little area, Jaren taking a few glances to make sure everyone else was doing their own thing, which he was thankful they were. John stood there, blowing out and then looking down. “So…” Tyler began and Jaren stopped him. “Tyler, we both have something we need to ask you and I want your word you won’t think of us any differently,” he mumbled and Tyler locked eyes with Jaren.

It was serious if Jaren was keeping his tone straight, another little thing Tyler noticed with his friend. He felt a tad nervous but he nodded. “Of course, dude, you’re my friends. Kinda gonna be hard to change my mind on that.

“Tyler… John and me both like you. Like… We both wanna go out with you.” Tyler blinked and felt his heart speed up before he gazed from Jaren to John, who was looking down and fidgeting with his vape pen. “You… both like me?” he repeated and looked to the noirette again, who nodded. “Yeah. We just… We wanted you to know cause we were wondering if you… would like to join our relationship.”

Tyler felt the question hit him like a shot of electricity and his heart exploded to life. “Sure, I’ll try it out.”

“See, Jare! I told you he wouldn’t want- wait. Sure?” John looked from Jaren to Tyler in surprise. “Yeah. I mean, I like you both too, this makes things easier. Kinda… surprised you like me if I’m honest but I’m glad for the offer. Its a two for one deal,” he laughed and Jaren joined in on John’s shocked expression before the two jumped with joy and John pulled Tyler into a hug that Jaren quickly joined. “Fuck yeah!”

John had painted his nails blue, Jaren had blue glitter, Tyler had gotten baby blue. 

John was so happy he painted their nails. He was glad they matched. He was glad it all worked out. He was glad tyler yet to notice the fact they had a color scheme and he was just happy to be here with his two boyfriends, and he couldn’t wait to tell his friends. 

Or he could, he wasn’t ready for Scotty’s teasing quite yet.


	2. Soft (Krii7y)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just soft tbh

The minute he heard the blowing of the hair dryer stop, Jaren stood up excitedly and waited. They had a mutual agreement not to go into the bedroom if one of them were showering and until they got dressed. Jaren agreed on that without the realization that John took late showers, so he was usually itching to go to bed after his. 

"Jare!" He heard the voice call and he felt giddy as he moved to the bedroom and saw John, laying in bed already and dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and pajama pants. "There you are, babe," he smiled sleepily and Jaren couldn't help but melt. "Hey," he greeted back and he moved to join the other in bed after flicking the lights off. "How was your shower?" He asked after he got under the blankets. "It was good," the blonde replied, turning on his side to wrap an arm around the other. "That's good," he mumbled and he raised a hand to mess with John's hair. 

John hummed contently at the feeling and Jaren moved closer to him, one arm slinging over him and the other messing with his hair. "Your hair is always so soft after showers," he commented and twirled a strand around his finger gently before pulling and letting it untwirl. "It's called conditioner," John snickered. "I know that, dumbass," he chuckled softly, "but you get yours really soft." 

John shrugged a small bit. "I take good care of it," he replied and then pressed a kiss to Jaren's lips. They both melted and everything was calm and relaxed. Nothing pushed a boundary and they were happy with that. They were happy with each other. Jaren broke the kiss to whisper; "I love you so much, dude." John chuckled softly but replied back, his tone soft and loving; "I love you too, Smit." 

They both relaxed and held each other close, their eyes shut and breaths evened. They fell asleep together with thoughts of another running through their head. They were truly in love.


	3. Love (Ohmtoonz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am s o f t and t i r e d

Luke and Ryan were sitting on the couch. 

It was quiet. 

Not the heavy type of quiet that suffocates you and pushes you to search for conversation in order to fill the room. No, instead it was a blanketed quiet that laid across the room and surrounded them in a security, letting them know that it was still there because they were comfortable enough to be with each other in it.

Luke gazed at Ryan, who was scrolling on his phone with a little smile. He looked calm, at peace despite his usual excitement. He glanced to his own device that had went to sleep, giving him an idea of how long he stared. Yet, despite knowing he was staring longer than necessary, he turned his eyes back to the brunette.

The perfect man who sat on the other side of the couch, the man who brought a light to his life that filled him with a warm and fuzzy feeling. A feeling that he loved and became addicted too, and the more he got it the more he craved. He had found himself longing for contact, physical distribution of the light that made him tingly wherever it was Ryan decided to touch and transfer the feeling. It felt better than anything he’s experienced, his own personal drug.

And, the feeling was easily classified. Easily he could note what it was, yet the word was so hard to say. 

Finally, the silence broke. “You’re staring, Luke.”

The voice was soft, a sweetness contained in it that was meant to act as concern. It made him feel weak at the knees.

“Am I?” he asked in response, meeting his eyes and thriving in the blushy smile that earned him. “You know you are,” Ryan responded and he placed his phone down with a giggle. The sound was like cupid’s arrow, hitting Luke through the heart and forcing him farther into the emotions he felt for his friend. “What’s up?” he heard him follow. He felt dizzy with all the thoughts in his head, each one containing something he liked- no, loved about Ryan that he need to take a moment before he could answer. He swallowed down and shrugged. “Nothing’s up,” he replied.

The cuteness in the doubtful expression he got in return was unexplainable, and then there was a touch on his shoulder and he felt the spot burn. “You sure, Luke?” Ryan asked, scooting closer, tilting his head in a curious way. But, it failed to hide the mischievous glint in Ryan’s eyes. One that Luke could recognize as easy as day that told him he knew. 

“I’m quite positive, Ry,” he reasoned with a chuckle, playing dumb on purpose and watching the precious pout appear on the other’s face. “Luke,” he whined, “Don’t lie.” Ryan had moved to get closer and Luke smiled, leaning forward with a shrug. “Well, I guess there it one thing,” he stated and Ryan smiled. “Yeah?” he murmured, trying to nudge him to continue. The noirette hummed and leaned in, stealing what was nearly a kiss, their lips brushing but never quite pressed together. He could feel Ryan tense, another trait he loved being how reserved he could force himself to be. 

He didn’t pull back much, keeping the gap between them again for a minute so he could meet the chocolate brown eyes he could stare into for days. “I think I might love you, Ryan,” he whispered, his voice touched into something daringly gentle. The brunette’s eyes stared back and softened, his lips turned into a smile full of nothing short of love. “I think I love you too, Luke.”

Then the gap was closed and they shared a kiss, not their first by any means. But, it had a meaning to it now, a bond that they wouldn’t and knew they couldn’t break so easily as it hit them enough to hear it verbally. They loved each other, they really did.


	4. Gentle (Moocat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing cuddle fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I l o v e rarepairs, ngl, expect more of those my dudes

“Tyler,” Brock exclaimed with a giggle to follow as he gently hit the man laying over him. “Get off, you’re crushing me!” he added and laughed as he felt more weight being put on him. “Nuh-uh, I’m too tired to move, I might just die on top of you,” the taller teased and pressed kisses to the side of his face, making the smaller fall into another fit of laughs and giggles. 

Finally, he stopped for a moment and propped himself up, looking down at the brunette, taking in the sight for a moment. Brock had his eyes closed and his face was flushed red from the laughter. Happy noises kept escaping him and his mouth stayed curved in a nice smile that Tyler loved to see, it just fit him so well. “I love you,” he stated and Brock opened an eye, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears that formed from laughing so much. He sent a confused look, a goofy smile still on his face. “What?” he asked. “I love you,” he repeated, no hesitation needed as he leaned down and kissed Brock softly, who kissed back happily. 

They both put so much care into it, keeping it gentle and delicate as they came down from their roughhousing. 

It broke slowly, even when they weren’t pressed together anymore, they still brushed lips in a way of lingering for the contact until Tyler pulled back again. “I love you too,” Brock replied, and Tyler felt his heart swell with the reply. Every time he got it back he fell in love again, he was just beyond happy to be able to get such a return from Brock. “I love you so much,” he heard the other continue and his eyes were on him, watching as his boyfriend tried to find the words. “You’re just, well, you’re just- god, you’re the best. A good boyfriend, a good friend, a natural born leader, the gang loves you,” he sighed and Tyler saw so much awe in his eyes that he could feel his heart race and himself melting. He felt like when he first fell for Brock but ten times worse now that he had him. “Stop it,” Tyler commented, his face red but a loving smile laced his lips and his eyes were filled with admiration, “You’re gonna make me go soft, Brock.” 

“You already are a big softie,” Brock commented and brought his hands up to cup Tyler’s face and pull him into another soft kiss. They stayed that way for a bit, just kissing where they could, keeping it gentle and loving with touches that never went further than that. They mumbled things to each other, compliments and words of love till Tyler finally moved off of the brunette in order to lay by him and pull him close. “I can’t believe I actually managed to ask you out,” he chuckled, his eyes closing at he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Brock smiled and hid his face in Tyler’s chest, muffling out something that Tyler only figured was an agreement. “Sleep well, Babe,” he murmured. Brock tilted his head a bit to whisper out a reply; “You too, Honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might screw around and write a second part to this cause I like these two, but no promises it'll be cute ;)


	5. Scared (Vancat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh a hurt n comfort fic ig idk, I wanted to write something for these two really bad
> 
> Also uuuh, gun and violence warning, near death experience (not really but I'm too tired to think of how else to put it) and uuh, yeah.

The heist was a mess. Nothing went right, weapons weren’t loaded fully, equipment wasn’t working, a shot, which was made due to the trigger being touchy due to a failed modification, gave their positions away- which put them all at risk of getting shot. It wasn’t a good night. 

And now Tyler, who had thought he managed to get everyone out, was realizing he forgot Evan of all people. Evan, who was usually the one projecting the most, the most noticeable, and he forgot him.

The heist was made on an opposing gang, the leader wasn’t much of a threat, but the men he had on his crew were ruthless. They’d kill on sight if they felt like it, and Tyler was positive they felt like it. So, he told Brock to get the rest out while he went for Evan. The other reluctantly agreed.

Tyler ran around the base, which was a huge abandoned warehouse full of crates, which was cliche and obvious in his opinion, but it worked well enough for it was hard to navigate. But, he was thankful for people having the urge to talk because it helped lead his way a bit.

“Hehe, lookie fellas, we caught one!”

Evan was stuck. His body was bruised and he was too pained to move. He took on a bit more then he could handle when trying to help his friends escape, but he was happy that he was the only one they caught, he was happy the rest got out. He was glad to help.

“What do you suppose we do with him?”

He glanced at the new voice, panting and then resting his head against the wall as a gun was pointed at him.

“Why don’t we give his group a little warning about messin’ with our loot.”

He watched them smirk, and pull it back, cocking it and then putting it in front of him again. He eyed them for a moment before smiling. 

“Who says loot anymore? What are you, a pirate?” he chuckled softly and just tilted his head back some to look up at the ceiling, keeping it to the wall. He ignored their annoyed comebacks and closed his eyes as he saw the guy put his finger on the trigger.

He held his breath. Than heard the shot. He swallowed, expecting pain, expecting something but instead he heard voices. “Get the fuck outta hear or you’ll end up like him, got it?” 

He opened his eyes and looked towards the scene, watching the two others run and then glancing at a body that was in front of him. Then his eyes were on who saved him and his eyes softened. “Ty?” he mumbled, and then he let his eyes fall close again as he blacked out.  
Evan woke up in bed back at the base. He was sore and tired, but he felt okay. He blinked a few times and then stood up. He was changed, not something uncommon if people blacked out on missions. They were usually changed into comfier clothes so they’d be more comfortable while resting. 

His legs hurt but he managed to move to the door and open it, blinking as he came face to chest with someone. He looked up to meet Tyler’s eyes, who were widened in surprise and then quickly filled with worry. “You’re awake,” he pointed out, his tone soft as he looked him over. “Are you okay?” he asked and Evan nodded. “Yeah, of course I- ow!” He flinched as Tyler punched him in the arm and the taller glared but it didn’t hide the worry. “That’s for running off during the heist, dipshit!” Evan rubbed the spot that was hit and huffed. 

“You know, I should be mad, but I’m really happy to be struck by beauty instead of shot,” he chuckled. Tyler glared. “You almost fucking died, Ev! Save the flirting for when I’m not freaked out,” the taller scolded and crossed his arms. “But it’s true! You’re my knight in shining armour Ty! I’m so glad to see you, I-... Are you crying?” Taking an actual look at Tyler’s face showed he was tearing up, but the taller tried to hide it by wiping his eyes and looking away. “Oh Ty,” he mumbled and was pulled into a tight hug after. He ignored the pain in order to let Tyler get whatever he needed to out. “I could’ve lost you, Evan,” he murmured, pressing his face to the top of his head. Evan could feel tears hitting, getting into his hair, but he didn’t mind it. “I-I know things like this happen all the time, but that was-it was so fucking close! If I didn’t- if I didn’t notice you were gone, or didn’t make it you’d have been,” he cut himself off, he didn’t want to finish that thought, it hurt him too much. 

His breaths were uneven and shook, he fought back from sobbing but little noises escaped him as tears slipped down his face. "I care about you too much to loose you, Evan," he admitted, "It scares me that I almost did…"

Evan's heart was shattered and he held Tyler close, the side of his face pressed against his chest and he let him rant but it hurt to hear. "Tyler, shh, hey… look at me," he mumbled. It took a moment but the taller pulled back a bit and lifted his head so Evan could look up with a saddened smile. "I'm sorry I scared you, I'm not gonna let that happen again. It's so weird to see you cry I never want to cause it again," he joked. It was a lame tease but he saw Tyler's lips twitch up. "Plus, I'm here, right? The past is the past and thanks to you I can say that. We should celebrate instead of worry," he brought a hand up to wipe away Tyler's tears and his smile softened to something genuine. "What'd you have in mind for a celebration?" The other asked, his voice still shaking and he was still a bit emotional but he was calming down. 

"Victory cuddles and a movie?" Evan suggested. Tyler smiled a bit and Evan felt his heart come back together with the simple sign he was happy. "Sounds good," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Barbie girl while writing most of this so it makes it my favorite work by default.


	6. Swimming (Daithi de wildcat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went night swimming a few nights ago and its 8/ 10 would do again with fren

David sighed as he sat in the water, closing his eyes for a moment before he messed with the sand under him. He was out on a camping trip with his friends, but the guys had all gone to sleep at this point. So, he took the opportunity to enjoy the night and water by himself. He jumped when he heard a twig snap though and turned to look behind him. He was surprised to see Tyler of all people standing there, swim trunks on and looking like a deer caught in the headlights, but ultimately they both laughed. 

“What the fuck are you doing up?” his friend asked and David shrugged, not moving from his spot but he turned to fully face the other. “I wanted sometime in the water, it’s too peaceful not to enjoy,” he answered. “And ya?” he asked. Tyler gestured to his trunks. “The same, clearly,” he chuckled and took off his shirt, placing it and his towel by David’s. “You’re not naked in there, right?” his friend teased and David rolled his eyes. “Fuck no, I don’t want nothin’ bitin my dick,” he joked. 

Tyler stepped into the water and immediately squealed. “Holy fuck it’s cold,” he hissed and David laughed. “You’ll get used to it,” he pointed out and the American huffed out a reply the Irishman couldn’t hear before he began to wade his way towards him. He stood for a moment to get used to the water before he sat down by David. “How ye feel?” he asked and Tyler huffed, crossing his arms. “Fuckin’ freezing,” he asnwered and looked at him, smiling a little. “But it is peaceful.” David smiled back and then he gently splashed him. “Told ye so,” he chuckled. Tyler let out a noise at being splashed and then did it right back. “Fuck you!”

The two got into a little war after that, splashing each other back and forth till it began to escalate. Tyler pushed David gently, laughing. “Fuck off, Nogla!” he exclaimed and then started to shout as David came at him, grinning. “No-no, Nogla! Daithi- David, fuck off!” he exclaimed and screamed as he was tackled into the water by the Irishman, who was laughing loudly. His head went under and then he came up with a gasp, propping himself up with his elbows and glaring at David, who was laughing.

His eyes were closed and a hand was covering his mouth, but the laughs were still loud enough to be heard. Tyler stared for a moment, longer than he meant anyways as he managed to get caught and David grinned at him with a giggle. “Yer an idiot,” he teased and Tyler stared before he looked away with wide eyes and a bit of a blush. “Fuck you and get off,” he flipped him off and then pushed him off of him. David got off of him quickly after being asked and blushed a bit himself, but he continued to tease anyways. “I think that means I win,” he pointed out with a grin. “I’m the king of the lake!” 

Tyler rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. He really couldn’t, it was impossible to hold back. “Yeah, whatever. The king’s about to lose a subject then, cause I feel like sleeping,” Tyler pointed out and pushed himself up to his feet, holding back from shivering. “Aw man. But, I do gotta agree, sleep sounds magnificent. Except I’m rooming with a clown,” he joked. “You’re rooming with me though, not Del- Wait. Oh my god, fuck you,” he grumbled and began to carefully walk through the water and to the shore. David followed after him once he stood up. “I’m gonna have to start taking a shot everytime you say ‘fuck you’ to me,” he snickered. “Gun shots or drinks?” Tyler asked. David shrugged, “Guess that’ll depend on your mood.”

On the shore, Tyler grabbed his towel and began to dry off quickly, just to help make him a little less cold. He hummed softly and glanced to David, who was drying off as well, but a bit more half-assedly. He clearly didn’t care much. He looked away after that so he could finish drying off what he could.

David reached down and grabbed a shirt after he felt dry enough, smiling as he put it on and then stretched. He did notice the unusual bagginess to it. It was  _ his _ size, but stretched. “Huh, my shirt feels different,” he commented, looking down at it and then flushing as he realized  _ why _ . Tyler chuckled at the comment, and he went to say something as he reached for his shirt, but paused. He didn’t see it, and glancing to David he knew why. His face turned a new shade of red but he couldn’t help laughing. “Cause it’s not your shirt, dumbass,” he shook his head and grabbed David’s shirt off the ground. 

“Oh my days,” David breathed and then laughed. “My mistake, I’ll take it off,” he moved to do as he said, but Tyler shook his head. “You don’t have too. You look cute in it,” he mumbled and his voice sounded shy, and shy was weird for Tyler, so it had David looking at him in disbelief. “I look what?” he asked, skeptical he just heard that. “You look cute,” Tyler repeated and he didn't know why he was saying it really, but he went with it. David swallowed down a blush and he let out another laugh. "Thank ye," he replied, not knowing how else too. 

But, he did know how to respond when Tyler took a hesitant step forward. He knew how to respond as their eyes met in a shy glance, and as they both slowly came together. "You know we're really about to kiss because of a shirt," David pointed out softly. Tyler laughed as the moment broke, but he still grinned regardless. "Shut up." 

Their lips connected. 

David was really glad he decided to enjoy the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler knew Nogla was swimming caise theyre roommates and Nogla isn't slick and tyler actually planned on confessing anyways but nogla made it easier---  
Anyways I love they  
Also yall need to start giving me things to write cause I'm big dumb and cant think


	7. Staring (H2Ovanoss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bound to write h2ovanoss eventually tbh

Evan had his eyes focused on Jon’s, and he’d be dead before he let this bastard win another staring contest. He was the one thought of as an owl damnit, he should win! But, Jon always seemed to beat him, at least the last few times he can remember Jon did. 

He narrowed his eyes and Jon relaxed, but a slow smile spread across his face. “You’re eyes are lookin’ like they wanna close, Evan,” he pointed out with a chuckle and leaned forward a little bit. Evan leaned away, not wanting any tricks to happen during their game. “They do not. They look like they want to stay open,” he shot back, his arms crossing some. Jon didn’t seem too phased, and he actually disregarded the come back. It wasn’t the best anyways. “They look frustrated, you’re strugglin’,” he continued on and he moved closer.

Evan moved back and he fought against the truth from invading his head, trying not to think about how right the statement was. “Fuck off, Del, I’m not closing them,” he huffed. Jon continued to move closer to Evan, inch by inch, and he would move back till he felt his back hit against the armrest of the couch. “You know, maybe I don’t want you to close them either, you got pretty eyes, Ev,” he smirked and Evan’s face turned a bit of a shade of red. 

“Jon I swear to god,” he mumbled, a threat. “What? I’m not doing anythin’,” he cooed and managed to get his face close enough to where they were nearly bumping noses. Evan could feel his breath against his lips as he spoke. “Come on, close your eyes and I’ll give ya somethin’ in return,” he promised and it made Evan weak at the knees but he stayed confident, despite his heart saying to follow what was asked. “No,” he whispered, not confident but firm. 

He took in a breath through his nose before continuing; “I’m not losing again, Del.” He moved a bit so their noses bumped and he watched as Jon’s eyes widened. Which, was perfect because he could see the regret in that as he eyes flinched. Victory was in Evan’s reach and as Jon’s eyes closed, Evan gently pecked his lips and then stood up. “Damnit!” he heard Jon pout and he looked down at him with a little laugh. “Fuck you and your streek,” Evan teased and flipped him off. Jon looked at him and he rolled his eyes before laughing softly. “Fuck you too!”


	8. Stood up (Poly!bbs?) pt.1))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thrilling trilogy of Evan getting stood up by Jon and the group comforting him cause I'm on a r o l e tonight with writing things that have a floppy plot line--
> 
> Also its kinda just,,, poly!bbs if you squint hard enough, kinda more platonic than romantic but we'll see----  
Enjoy!!

Evan nervously paced around the lobby, running his hands through his hair, fiddling with his sleeve, keeping moving as he waited. He took a few glances to the entrance, but otherwise his eyes were on the floor. 

"Christ, Ev, calm down." He paused and looked towards the voice, his eyes meeting Brian's and then they looked towards the front. "Sorry, I'm just, well, I'm a little nervous," he chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head before dropping his hands to his sides. "A little?" his friend repeated, skeptical. "You're walking a hole into the floor!" he pointed out in exaggeration before sitting down on a seat. Evan looked at him before sheepishly glancing off and moving to join him, sitting down with a sigh. “I know, I know- but I can’t believe we finally convinced Del to come out this year!” he beamed, excitement building in him and replacing the nervousness that was just there. Talking helped him feel better about it. “We finally get to see him- what he looks like, how he sounds in person!” he bounced in the seat and Brian laughed softly. “You’re like a fuckin’ child,” he teased. “Yeah, but you would be too! And, you were! Remember when we all first met in person, you nearly tackled everyone in a hug,” he mused and Brian felt his face heat up as he glanced away. “Shut up.”

The two sat there talking for a bit, though it was mostly Brian letting Evan talk about his excitement for seeing his friend, who probably his closest friend out of them all. But, as the time ticked, Evan’s nervousness started to come back and he began to glance towards the entrance every few minutes. By the time it reach half an hour, he was slipping out of conversation to glance and Brian caught onto why real fast. “He should’ve been here by now, huh?” he asked and received a nod. “He told me he’d be in by one, it’s nearly two,” Evan mumbled. 

But, then there was some hope. Evan had taken to looking at his lap and Brian gave him half a hug in comfort. They were getting ready to give up for a bit in waiting and go join the other’s in Tyler’s room when a loud voice echoed through; “Evan! Brian!” 

Their heads turned to see a brunette running at them and Evan grinned. “Ryan!” he called back. A good sign. Ryan had gone out to visit Luke during the days leading up so they could spend more time together before the con, and then that way they wouldn’t feel a huge need to be with each other 24/7 during it. It was a tactic they were using to help them not give away their relationship to the fans. But, it was a good sign because Luke was supposed to be with Jon too. Evan stood up and Brian followed, exchanging hugs with their energetic friend who grinned at them. “It’s so good to see you both again! Where are the others?” he asked and Brian chuckled. “Tyler’s room. We can show ye up after ye get checked in,” he gestured to the front desk and Ryan nodded. “Right! Luke should be in, in a minute,” he smiled. Evan nodded some. “What about, Del?” he asked. 

Ryan paused. That wasn’t a good sign. 

The brunette looked at Evan, his lips pursed and he seemed to contemplate, opening his mouth to speak but closing it. “Uhm,” he finally got out after a moment, “He told us to say sorry to you all.” 

Evan stared and fought back a frown. “Oh? So… he didn’t come?” he mumbled. Ryan sighed and shook his head. “No, he tricked me and Luke to get out of it. We were on the plane and he said he needed to use the bathroom before he got on and then we sort of figured he boarded, there was a little ordeal after we realized he didn’t get on, Luke’s still pretty upset about it,” he ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry, Ev,” he added. “It’s really fine, Ryan, it’s not your fault,” the canadian smiled at him, something genuine that the other mirrored. It helped him feel better about the whole thing, and that helped Evan feel better somewhat. 

Brian wasn’t too happy however and after Ryan hurried off due to forgetting to help Luke bring in some luggage, he began a rant. “That fucker! He gets himself a plane ticket, a fucking pass, and two people to help him get here and he still doesn’t show up? What the fuck!” he crossed his arms. “He had everyone all hyped up and he doesn’t even show and-” he paused as he looked at Evan, who had let him smile drop into a frown. “Ev?” he mumbled and Evan didn’t look up. He was a bit upset, really. He was looking forward to finally seeing Jon. “Oh bud,” he mumbled and pulled the noirette into a hug that he was surprised to get. “Sorry for this all, don’t let it ruin the weekend,” he mumbled. Evan hugged him back. 

“I’ll try.”

The rest of the guys reacted on a spectrum of emotions after hearing about it. Luke did stand up for his friend where he felt it was needed, but he was a little pissed too so he didn’t do much. He just didn’t let insults go overboard. Brock tried to see Jon’s side of the situation and explain it, but even he was somewhat upset about it all.

So, the sensible thing they did was pull out Tyler’s laptop and call the man himself on Discord to hear his reasoning. They listened to the tone as it started to call and then it when it clicked it was quiet for a minute. “Hey,” Jon’s voice came through and Tyler glanced around before speaking. “Hey, so uh, where the fuck are ya?” he asked. It went quiet and then a sigh came through. “Luke and Ryan got there, didn’t they?” 

“Damn right!” Luke cut in and Jon sat quiet as Tyler began to scold him along with Luke till finally they gave him a chance to explain himself.

“Look, I really was planning on going,” he began, “But I just started getting all these doubts while we were at the airport and I couldn’t take it, I just don’t think I’m ready. Sorry guys. Maybe next year?” 

The reasoning was fair, they supposed. Ryan related to it at least, and he loved to go on to people about just how hard showing his face was. So, they all to it as fair enough and left it at that, but Brian had added in; “You could’ve texted us at least. Evan was waitin’ for ye to show up, ye know how disappointed he was to hear from someone else that ye aren’t comin?” Luke gently punched Brian for the guilty comment and a few eyes fell on Evan, who just stared at his feet. “He… he waited?” Jon asked, the guilt in his voice making Brian step away from Luke incase of another punch. “Yeah, he did. He was excited, man, we all were,” he sighed and rubbed his face. “I’m sorry, I’m being a dick, I know, I just… I’m a little frustrated.”

“I’m not that upset,” Evan added and eyes were on him again. “I mean, disappointed, but not upset. I understand you need time, so take it. I’ll just end up hoping again next year for you to come.”

The call ended soon enough.

The con went smooth despite the fact that the group had been upset the first bit of it. The energy that came with meeting fans, and looking at cool booths just ended up lifting their spirits, and they were all excited to talk about it with Jon, loosing any spite they had- at least for the time they were there- rumor has it Luke gave him an earful when he got home after.

When the con did end, it was a sad goodbye from everyone, but they all promised to meet up sometime soon, maybe in smaller groups or whatever, but they still hoped to meet.


	9. Stood up (Poly!bbs?) pt.2))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this part kind sucks ngl I got lazy with it

Fourth of July came faster than anyone anticipated, but nobody minded. A weekend at Tyler’s house was the break most of them needed after a busy half of the year.

Evan showed up on Friday, so did most of them. Saturday was the fourth but it was better to be early and get to spend more time hanging out than not. 

Everyone was invited, per usual, it was just a good time for friends. Brian and David flew in even for the celebration, happy to see everyone again, of course, and exchanging hugs with one another happily. Once again, though, Evan was excitedly waiting. Jon said he’d try and make it this time, confirming yesterday that he would be showing up, driving out with Luke. Marcel had missed the Con but heard about what had happened, so he was on Evan duty, which was assigned to him by himself. Scott decided to help too, mostly because he thought it was fun. 

“Evan,” Marcel called from a bit into the yard. The canadian looked up from his phone and down from the patio, towards his friend. “What?” he asked back, smiling some. “Come take a picture with me and Scott! We have to commemorate the moment we kick your ass in games tonight!” Evan chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Early celebration, guys, don’t ya think?” he asked, but stood up and walked down the steps to join them, flipping them off as both of them did. “Just don’t go posting this if you loose,” Evan chuckled and got in the photo, giving a little grin and then moving back from his friends.   
“So, any word from Del?” Scotty asked, giving Evan a curious look. “He said he’d be here soon,” he answered with a shrug. “I texted Luke a bit ago, he said that Jon’s been a bit nervous about the whole thing but that they were making good time. They should be here in the next hour or so,” he explained and grinned. “That’s great! Can’t wait to beat him up for years of pain,” Marcel joked, “Every video game he’s annoyed me in is gonna equal one punch to the shoulder!” Evan and Scotty laughed softly. “He’s gonna be dead by the end then,” the Canadian pointed out and Marcel paused. “I don’t think he’d be dead, more like he won’t have an arm anymore.”

The group fell into a pastime of making jokes and giggling at each other till Evan felt his phone buzz and he drifted off from their conversations. He took his phone out and eyed the screen before he tapped the message. He read it excitedly, it said it was from Jon so of course he would, but then he slowly felt a pain fill him. “What the fuck?” he asked softly and he pursed his lips. “What?” Scotty asked, curiosity filled him as he stopped mid sentence to focus on Evan. Marcel moved to grab the phone, taking Evan by surprise and he read the message, brows furrowing and then he handed it to Scotty, who had a similar reaction. “What the fuck?” he asked. “He’s getting a fucking hotel? He’s all the way out here already!” MArcel ran a hand through his hair and Evan shook his head. “I’ll go tell Tyler,” he sighed. “We’ll come with,” Marcel insisted and Scotty nodded as he handed Evan his phone back. “He’s gonna be a little pissed and we’re gonna help direct some of that off of you,” he added and Evan smiled a little. 

God, he loved the guys. 

They all moved to join Tyler and told him the news. He flipped a bit, which got the rest’s attention and soon there was a crowd examinig Evan’s phone and sharing a reaction of; “What the fuck?” 

“Guys, maybe we shouldn’t pressure him,” Brock chimed in and glanced off, “If we leave him alone this year maybe next year he’ll have more confidence to come.” Brian rolled his eyes. “We have been nothing but supportive and you expect us to ignore it? That’s a bunch of praises down the drain!” he complained. “Yeah… Maybe if we ignore him though… he could get the confidence to come out? Maybe we could convince him tomorrow.”

\--

The answer was no. They couldn’t convince him. The group did get close, though. With Ryan and Luke’s help, the two gently urging Jon that he was going to be fine with the reveal, that no one would care. So, Jon agreed to lunch.

A lunch he didn’t show up too, a lunch that nobody talked to him about, a lunch that hurt them all because they hated the fact he didn’t feel comfortable enough with them that he wouldn’t show, especially Evan. 

"You know what, fuck him getting our hopes up," Tyler mumbled, taking a sip off his drink after. "Yeah," Brian chimed in, "I love the guy, don't get me wrong, but this is ridiculous." A chorus of agreements sounded. Brock sighed. "We should still ask him to things but... guys, just don't get upset anymore if he doesn't show. I hate to say it but... expect him not to come," he advised. Evan caught Ryan and Luke share a worried glance, but he shrugged them off and just quietly agreed with everyone else.

The trip came to an end and so did another sad patch of days for Evan. The group separated in a few at a time, each goodbye drawn out and saddened. Evan’s lingered a little longer than the rest, he appreciated the comfort of it, and then he was on a plane home soon enough.


	10. Stood up (Poly!bbs?) pt.3/End))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end. Kinda fulfilling, didn't really have any romance, but eh, wasn't really meant to be too romantic.

Evan stood in the lobby of the hotel with everyone and Brian approached him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Feel familiar?” he asked and Evan chuckled softly. “Shut up,” he quietly retoriated and then glanced as Brock came to stand on the other side of him. “Alright, so you two know to stay out of trouble during the con, right?” he asked and Brian snorted. “Yes mom,” he teased and Brock smiled with a bit of an eyeroll before he giggled. “Uh-huh. I don’t want sass young man. No, we’re waiting on Luke and Ryan so once those two get here-” “Oi, Brock, they’re comin’ in,” David chimed up and Brock paused. He looked to the door and smiled, ready to call, but then he paused and grew confused. Brian and Evan shared a confused glance before looking over. They suddenly understood the confusion, as there was a third guy walking in with them. Luke had an arm around him, smiling and talking with him. The guy seemed reluctant to be there. 

“Luke! Ryan!” Anthony ended up calling. The duo mentioned looked up and Ryan had the same reaction he had last year upon seeing everyone. He dropped his baggage and took off owards the nearest person in hugging range. Craig, the brave brave soul, stepped forward and met Ryan half-way. “I missed you guys!” the brunette gushed and a few laughs were released as attention came to Ryan. But, Evan’s gaze lingered on the mystery man, who had just picked up Ryan’s bag and then was led by Luke over. The closer he got, the more the group noticed he was there, till Luke was in range to be heard without needing to yell. At that point, the groups attention was on the new guy. 

The new guy they all shared a feeling of hope for. 

“Hey guys,” Luke said casually, “I brought you an apology gift for showing up a little late.” He chuckled and nudged the figure forward. He had a black beanie on but strands of brown hair stuck out. His eyes were blue, he wore a blue jacket over a black shirt. He was familiar and yet, no one believed it was him until he spoke.”U-uhm… hey?” he greeted, chuckled awkwardly, and glanced around. “No fuckin’ way,” Brian gaped and Evan stared until the blue eyes met his and the guy sort of smiled. “Jon,” Evan breathed out. The smile widened. “Hey, Vanoss,” he greeted, his tone teasing yet apologetic. Then there were too many emotions at once. Tyler and Marcel gave Jon a piece of their minds for standing the group up the last few times, gave a few arm punches that Delirious swore were too hard to be a friendly one, but he figured he deserved it. Brock gave him a tearful hug, giving happy words of support on finally showing himself. Anthony gave him a hug as well, squeezing him. David and Craig both shared a few insults, Brian joining them but it was all friendly, too happy to hold any spite from the past. Then, the trio hugged him and Craig stole his hat, saying it was “Compensation for hurting his feelings”. Scotty was a bit more relaxed, giving him a hand shake and a shoulder hug. Then Evan. 

Evan was usually so calm, a dumbass sometimes, but he was calm. Relaxed. But now, he was moving fast enough to tackle Jon back a bit, pick him up and spin out of a pure feeling of happiness. He laughed loudly, his face was wet, his stomach hurt, but he smiled bright as day because his best friend was there with him. He was there with all of them and he couldn’t have wished for it any other way. 

“Bout time, dumbass,” Evan chuckled, still not releasing from the hug, that Jon had relaxed into. He laughed, and the laugh was so much better in person. “I know, I know.” A few more seconds in the moment and Marcel joined in. “Yeah you fuck. Fourth time’s a charm, I guess,” he grumbled. Brian joined in, followed by Scotty and Brock, David, Craig. The group all came together for a big hug, a welcome, a thank you for Jon finally showing them what he looked like, finally giving them that sense of relief that he trusted them. After standing them up three times, he finally came to life and they were all ecstatic.

And, they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	11. Flirt (BasicallyIdoVanoss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuhhhm, I give you my first ship to this fandom and def my all tiem favorite rarepair--

Evan kept taking little glances over at Marcel. Marcel knew it, he caught him once and then tried to ignore it but it was slowly starting to bother him. What was he looking at? Why was he looking? His concern over the reason formed into light annoyance and he finally looked over from the movie screen to catch Evan's eyes again. The canadian jumped and he smiled awkwardly before his eyes averted back to the screen. Though, they did come back to Marcel after he quietly whispered; "what are you lookin at?" 

He took a long moment to answer, his lips pursing and it seemed he was processing the words which was an odd trait sense no one in their group usually thinks before they speak. "At a work of art," he finally answered. Smooth, really, but Marcel couldn't find it in him to be bashful, instead he broke into a smile and brought a hand to his mouth to contain a laugh, little noises coming out muffled from behind him.

He could see the light bulb above Evan's head as he got a mischievous glint. The canadian wrapped an arm over his shoulders and then smirked teasingly. "This movies great, but I'd rather watch something much more interesting," he winked with a chuckle. His voice stayed a whisper, marcel tried to muffle his voice down as he spoke; "That's creepy." 

Evan rolled his eyes a bit but otherwise wasn't affected much. "This action movie has nothing on the action you'll be getting tonight," he continued. Marcel hunched forward, squeezed his eyes closed and tried as hard as he could to not go into a laughing fit on the floor. His stomach hurt from containing the laughter but he didn't care about that. He did sort of care about not interrupting other people's movie experience though. "Evan, shh," he urged between muffled giggles. "People'll get mad," he warned and grinned brightly.

Evan looked at the grin and then at Marcel, a bit lovestruck but it was nothing new. He always found something about the other man that had him in awe. "But your smile is better to see than any movie," he jokingly pouted and Marcel shook his head with a chuckle, jumping slightly when he heard a 'shh' come from a nearby lady. He gave her an apologetic look and then rested his head against Evan's shoulder. "I hate you," he murmured and gained a silent laugh.

\--

As soon as the movie ended, Evan was back on his bullshit and made sure Marcel knew the second he saw he credits start. "You pop my corn, your that hot," he snickered and Marcel only laughed due to the stupidity of the words taking him by surprise. "That was terrible," he pointed out and stood up, offering a hand to Evan. 

They walked out together happily and another line came. "You remind me of a rollercoaster. You make my heart race at the idea of riding you," he tried to make himself more seductive sounding but his voice was strained from holding in laughter. That one got a blush out of Marcel regardless. "Fuck off, Ev," he snorted and pushed him gently before looking away. Evan stumbled sideways some but he laughed regardless and then grabbed Marcel's hand gently. They laced their fingers together and headed down to their car. 

The ride home contained more cheesy lines from Evan and more responses from Marcel, may it be a worded response or just him acknowledging the line with a laugh. Soon they got home though and they stepped out of the car. 

They walked up to the door and Marcel waited patiently as Evan looked for the house key, but he was confused instead as he saw Evan look at him, holding something in his hands. "Whatcha doin?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Looking at ya," he answered, shrugging. Marcel grew more confused. "Why?" He asked. "Cause, silly," Evan began and Marcel watched him go down on one knee, "you look strangely like my next husband." The Canadia revealed a black box in his hands and opened it to show a ring. 

Marcel felt too many things at once to process but he did manage to muster up a nod while at the same time stammering; "W-what the hell?" Evan grinned and took her hand gently before he slipped the ring on his finger with a giggle. "Thank god, this night woulda been weird if you said no," he chuckled. He stood up then and smiled at Marcel who was just taken back. 

"You just- did you- you fucker," he ran a hand through his hair, pulling a bit to tug through curls before he laughed and tears built up in his eyes. He looked at the ring in awe before he met Evan's eyes. "You really… you proposed?" He asked, he was skeptical, confused, beyond happy, but confused. "Well, yeah. Obviously," Evan answered, bringing his hand to his lips and kissing the ring gently with a goofy smile on his lips. "And, you said yes. No take backs," he added before bringing his free hand to cup Marcel's cheek. "I… I honestly don't know whether to be happy your proposed or mad you did it with a line," he laughed and a few tears slipped. 

Evan didn't reply, instead he just gently kissed him. Marcel shook a bit as his emotions came through tears, slipping down his face and making their presence known, staining on Evan's face as well. It was a little gross. They pulled back and fond smiled covered both their faces. "I love you, Marcel. Really, and if you'll have me I promise I'll be the best husband ever," Evan spoke softly, teary eyed himself. "I already said yeah, right? No take backs," he replied and they both laughed before coming together again and embracing tightly.


	12. Gift (VanLui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real short short

Evan blinked.

And he blinked again.

"Lui... What the hell is this?" he asked softly as he stared at the poster on the wall. It was made in crayons, and on a cheap poster board from Walmart but it was kind of… Cute. 

It showed the two of them. Evan was wearing a pink shirt with a heart on it and Lui was by him, looking at him with big ol' heart eyes. The bottom was in black crayon, saying happy 2 year anniversary. It was childish but overall thoughtful and it warmed Evan's heart.

Lui shifted his gaze sheepishly to the ground, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Do you not like it? You know I would've gotten something better but I wasted my money on this month's rent and other necessities," he trailed off and bit his lip. "I… I'm going to be completely honest," Evan began and Lui flinched. "I love every bit of it accept my clothes. Me wearing hot pink is unrealistic," he joked and looked to the brunette. Lui looked back in surprise, though it still held a hesitance. "You really like it?" he asked nervously. "Of course I do! I'm happy to even get anything. I knew money was tight for you this month and even if it wasn't I don't need anything huge from you, Lui, just knowing you put in effort to make it special makes it even more so." He moved to give the shorter a hug and Lui felt his lips tug into a smile as he squeezed Evan tightly.

"Oh! And before I forget," the Canadian pulled back and dug through his pockets before handing Lui a case. Lui gave him a look before opening it and then snorting lightly. "This is… The fanciest friendship bracelet I've seen," he laughed. "Its a boyfriend bracelet, you fool," Evan teased and then showed him his wrist to reveal a matching one.

Lui took the bracelet out of the case and Evan helped put it on before he smiled. "Happy anniversary babe," Lui sighed and kissed his cheek gently. "Happy anniversary, Dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks but I love it giving me stupid ideas to write abt :)))


	13. Noticing (Daithi de Terroriser)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nonverbal short work before I go on a vancat spree next chapter and a moocat one after that--- Hopefully

David smiled dreamily as he stared at the sight in front of him. He watched as Brian happily talked, waving his hands about and making wild gestures to things that weren't there. 

He watched as his eyes squeezed shut and he leaned back with laughter that some joke caused. He noticed his hands squeezing the table, he noticed the way his eyes lit up when he finally reopened them. 

He noticed how amazing he was.

Loosely he finally spoke, letting out a joke himself that got a chuckle from everyone, but Brian's laugh came again. He wheezed, which got Anthony laughing. A perfect reaction as the entire table filled with uncontrollable laughter. David took the time to meet Brian's happily tearful eyes, watch them fill with curiosity before he looked away with red filling his face, painting his pale skin. 

The night died down and the group left the restaurant to go around town. David stuck near the back. Brian followed beside him, sharing small talk and gentle touches that were nothing more than friendly but they felt hot every time it touched David.

Soon a hand grasped his and David stopped moving, looking down at Brian who stared back up at him with a look in his eyes before he turned to the group, telling them to go on without them, they’d catch up. Tyler had yelled back in agreement, not bothering to look back. None of them did. 

David swallowed and his eyes were back to focusing on Brian’s. He listened as the other breathed in, it was slow, relaxing. He felt his hand squeeze his gently and then he listened to the ramble beggin. Words were sown and stammered together in a lovely pattern. Things that David heard made an indescribable emotion fill him that was so quickly addicting he was forced to listen to get more, not that he had any intent to block the words out anyways. 

The words were like a song David didn’t know could be sung, and to him of all people. Suddenly Brian had the voice of an angel, a soft smile that held so many more words, but none had to be uttered after a simple nod from the taller that had Brian’s worried determination transition to pure pride and bliss as he embraced David tightly. 

David’s heart swelled in pure delight as he hugged him back tightly, almst afraid if he’d let go he’d awake from the dream he was surely having. But, a slap to the back- that was purely surprising to both of them, told him it wasn’t. A groan in pain and a few surprised choice of words had him turning to see Evan, of all people, grinning and giving a thumbs up. 

Brian gazed at the Canadian before sheepishly looking up at David and telling him softly that Evan was in on the plan, that he was the recovery for him if he had said no. David took a moment before laughing loud and brightly because it was something he would do. It was something any of them would have done. He wasn’t mad in the slightest, more happy that Evan agreed, though a little sad Brian had felt he would have said no. He couldn’t blame him though, because again, he would have thought of doing it as well- if he had even thought of asking Brian out. 

Evan congratulated them after, waving his hands in a gesture of exaggeration for how long he was waiting for Brian to man up and ask, but he was happy he did, really.


	14. Reunited (VanMooCat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined vancat and vanmoo to make this so you better like it--  
not that you gotta actually, but I really like these three and I think this is a cute idea :))

Airports were never something Evan was particularly fond of, mostly due to the business of them and the crowds. He’d rather be somewhere a little more closed off and  _ definitely _ quieter.

But, today was a special day! Brock was coming back after being gone for a while on a business trip somewhere in Europe (he was never in one place too long- So, Tyler and Evan kept keeping track).

Evan shifted in his spot, eyes trailing around the loaded airport to gaze at the strangers around them. His hand was laced with Tyler’s, the male himself messing with his phone.

The Canadian moved a little closer to him, sighing gently and looking at his feet as he alternated his weight from side to side. “Evan,” he heard his name, and he swallowed thickly. “Hm?” he responded back, before lifting his head to look up at the male. “You don’t gotta be so nervous,” he answered, not looking from his handheld. 

It took a moment before Evan did open his mouth to argue- not that he wasn’t nervous, but that he did have a reason to be. But, Tyler beat him to it. “Brock’s only been gone a year. He hasn’t changed from the man we know and love.” The promise in his tone was believable enough to relax Evan. His shifting stopping for a moment and his gaze returning forward. “But… what if he did change? I can’t lose Brock, Ty, he’s the only one who knows how to actually cook,” he mumbled, and though a joke seeped through he really was worried. 

“It’ll be fine,” the taller reassured, and smiled as he finally looked up, “And if it’s not fine, too bad. He just landed so he’s stuck with us until he can get out.” Evan’s eyes widened and he had to repress the excitement that suddenly boiled through him.  _ Brock was actually home _ . Oh that sentence sounded lovely in his head, it really did. But, the feeling in his stomach as doubts rose with his excitement didn’t feel lovely at all. 

He breathed slowly before he gently pulled his hand away from Tyler and looked around. “Do you see a bathroom anywhere?” he asked and looked up to meet a pair of confused blue eyes. A hum came from him, and he looked over Evan before sighing and nodding. “By the escalator- but Evan, please don’t stress out, I promise it’s all okay,” he tried to be reassuring- as reassuring as he could be. “What are you talking about, Ty? I’m not stressed at all, just gotta pee,” he smiled, stood on his tippy-toes to kiss his cheek, and then hurried towards the tall set of accelerators. 

Tyler watched him go and then sighed softly, touching the place Evan kissed with a frown. He’d hate to admit it while Evan was there, but he had fears too. Most similar to the other, as he also did believe Brock had the possibility of change. Especially sense he was seeing new sights, places, people. For all either of them knew, he could have met someone much more interesting and that fact hurt more than Tyler cared to say. 

So, he didn’t. He fought back the negatives and focused on the fact his relationship would be whole again. Brock leaving for the year he was gone felt like a puzzle piece had left his heart. But, he’d be gaining it back! And, that was good. 

His worries didn’t only lie in Brock though, he was also concerned for Evan. He knew he could get a bit more doubtful and he only hoped he was okay and could reassure himself with a little bit of piece. He knew the loudness and crowd of the airport probably wouldn’t help the Canadian's nerves so he hoped he’d just sit somewhere quiet for a moment to think.

And, technically Evan did.

Evan stared in the mirror, lips pursed and eyes steady as he took a moment to collect himself. Brock was home, Brock had willingly came back to them. That’s a positive! A negative is Brock might not be here for long, for all Evan Tyler knew he could be packing up the rest of his stuff and leaving again. 

On the other hand, Brock was probably too nice to do that. But, it’s also part of Brock’s morals to break up with people in person.

Frustration built up and Evan splashed his face with some water and sighed. 

He glanced at the door when he heard it open and fell silent. Shocked, his body tensed and his breath leaving him. 

Familiar brown eyes met his, a wide smile lacing over the face of the brunette who stood near the door and a laugh followed. “Of all the places for us to meet again,” he giggled and Evan could see tears forming. Or were those his own? He didn’t know. His voice choked up some and he smiled himself. “Brock,” he breathed shakily. 

Brock moved towards him after putting down a suitcase, and Evan met him with a hug, squeezing tight once he could and laughing. “I missed you,” he forced the genuine words out as smooth as possible, but tears were already leaking from his eyes and giving away how he felt. "I missed you too!" Brock replied excitedly, not bothering to hide his shaky tone and the sob threatening to edge out. " _ Sososo  _ much!" He added, and Evan laughed, holding him tighter and beginning to kiss wherever he could. 

"Evan!" he heard the man say his name in a giggle but he didn't respond, just trailed his lips till he found Brock's and pressed them together. The silence that came with the kiss snapped them both into reality of their reunion, and they pulled back, giggling. "We can continue this out of the bathroom, yeah? Let me pee and then we can go find Tyler," he suggested and Evan nodded quickly. "Yeah! Yeah, okay- I'll be outside the door!" He gave him another kiss on the cheek and then left the room.

He patiently waited outside the door, and grinned once it opened and Brock grabbed his hand. 

A quiet agreement was made to have Evan lead, and that’s what he did. He led Brock through the busy crowd and onward until he spotted the tall man they were searching for. “Tyler!” Evan called, beaming as he saw him turn his head. “There you are, you took forever-” he stopped talking the moment he spotted Brock being pulled along. The brunette smiled softly at Tyler. Tyler looked stunned and then a huge smile crossed over his face and he moved forward, quickly pulling both of the two into a hug. “You’re here!” he beamed and pressed a few immediate kissing onto Brock’s face, making the male laugh softly. “I am! I’m here!” he replied brightly and felt Evan give him a few more kisses too. 

Tyler smothered Brock a bit, peppering his face with kisses, chuckling and grinning, and Brock was in a similar state, teasing him gently; “I missed you too you big ol’ softie!” Which, of course, got him a little glare between gestures, but it held no real hate. “God, you were gone too long,” the taller groaned, and he then pressed a gentle kill to Brock’s lips before he broke it quickly with a grin.

“Never leave for that long again,” he threatened, mostly jokingly, as he pulled back a bit, “Evan wouldn’t stop complaining about how much he missed you.” Brock blushed lightly, despite already expecting that much from earlier, and he grinned. “I missed you both too,” he teased back and Tyler huffed with an eye roll. “Shut up and come on. People keep giving us looks, let's head home.” Brock nodded in agreement, and of course Evan did as well.

The walk to the car was easy, the three still keeping close together, Evan between Brock and Tyler. Brock talked about his trip, explaining things that happened on it as he swung his case and Evan’s arm a bit.

Any fear Evan had been laced with previously vanished into nothingness and was replaced by a long lasting love that he missed so dearly. He was so happy Brock was home.

Tyler was beyond happy as well, he was glad they were all together again, glad his heart had all the pieces together.


	15. Teeth (H2Omoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a real short--- Hhhaahaaa  
It's maybe kinda sexual at the beginning? Its just making out tho so it's aight?

"I'm home!" Brock yelled as he stepped into the house, shifting to slip out of his shoes before he began to walk around. "Jonathan?" he asked, peaking into the kitchen after he didn't see him in the dining room. He didn't go out, right? He supposed Luke could have come and gotten him so they could get some drinks. He shook that thought out as he heard a door open upstairs.

He hummed softly and moved up the stairs, though his mind started to worry as he thought about it. It was only the 29th. Halloween wasn't here yet, Jon shouldn't be doing anything stupid. 

He took that back the minute he saw a figure run at him once he was in the upstairs hallway, a little yell escaping him as he was lunged at.

"Jon!" Brock squealed as he was tackled down and he looked up at his boyfriend in surprise until Jon bent down to kiss him harshly yet sweetly. It was a very shocking gesture, and it froze him for a moment. But, he began to respond. Brock struggled to keep his eyes open, his hand gripping the back of Jon's jacket and another moving to his hair. He let out a groan as he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder gently, a sign to where this was going, so he let his mouth part so John could trail his tongue inside.

Jon pulled back after another minute and then trailed to kiss at Brock’s jaw, the male under him panting lightly and shaking from excitement- it had been awhile since they’ve done this so he figured it was fair.

Then, a sharp pain struck Brock's neck when Jon bit down and he let out a yelp, along with a pained hiss. Jon pulled back hurriedly. “Fuck! Sorry, Brock,” he apologized quickly and sat up, putting his hands up in defense as Brock moved a hand to rub his neck before he shot a glare at Jon. It held no real heat of course, more of a wordless threat. “Jon. If you open that mouth and those plastic fucking vampire teeth are in I’m going to lock you out of our bedroom,” he threatened. Jon clamped his mouth shut, Brock raised a brow.

Jon quickly took off down the hallway, Brock sighed and rolled his eyes as he forced himself to stand back up. 

“You do this every Halloween, Jon! Every Halloween!” he called, but there was a fondness there. He had to give him credit for trying, after all. And, the laugh he got in response was worth the little pain in his neck.


	16. Crash (VanLui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love they so much-- Another short short!!

Halloween night was definitely fun. Candy, scary movies, candy, cuddling, hot chocolate, candy, everything fun and everything Lui and Evan didn’t have a limit too, if that wasn’t obvious. Yet, their bodies said otherwise as they laid on the couch, silently cursing themselves for overdoing it on the sugar.

Then, Evan started to move, which disturbed their silence as he whined lightly, nudging Lui off of him. The shorter’s eyes looked at him in a tired pout, not wanting to be bothered with movement. “Don’t give me that look,” Evan mumbled as he slid off the couch, meeting Lui’s tired eyes. Wrappers were scattered on the floor and a cheesy scary movie played in the back. It was actually a calmer atmosphere despite their sugar crashed bodies aching to move into a bed and struggling to stand up, adding some complaints to the calm. 

Evan stretched tiredly and then held a hand out to help out a reluctant Lui, who did take his hand but a complaint left him as he did. “I don’t want to move,” he grumbled as he was pulled onto his feet. “I don’t care,” he responded with a small eye roll. “We just have to walk a few steps,” he added, “You’ll live.”

Lui whined again but he followed along to their bedroom, flopping onto the bed without a second thought and quickly crashing. If the snore that came from him was any sign of that. Evan chuckled, and stretched a little bit before using what energy he had to move Lui onto the pillows and get the blanket over him. Then he joined him and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep as well. 


	17. Nerf (H2OMilk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UuUhm, I uhhhmmm- Del and Smit is GrEaT-- I'm literally wheezing at the ship name I decided on, someone help--

Jonathan dipped behind a wall, holding his breath as he heard distant laughing. "Jooonnnn!" 

Jaren clicked his tongue once or twice, toying with the Nerf gun in his hand. "There's only two ways outta this and one of them is surrender!" he chuckled. 

Jon was the first to initiate the war, having found the toy guns in the guest room closet. He was beyond happy to use it to his advantage and shoot the unsuspecting canadian in the back of the head with one of the foam darts.

And, Jaren was beyond happy to play along. 

At first it was nonsense, just shooting each other and having fun, then it was making rules and coming up with a death match sort of game. 

He could hear the footsteps getting closer and he fought back from giggling. Moving back from the wall, he got into position, gun pointed up. 

He aimed, and then Jaren turned the corner, pistol in hand and pointing at him. Jon was a bit more surprised than he'd care to admit and he failed to fire, which put them at a standstill. 

"Well, well, well… well," Jaren snickered. "Well, Del. It looks like I've got you cornered," he stated, smirking. "Maybe I got you trapped," Jon fired back, chuckling at the thought. "Doubt," he responded, gaining a small pout. "Look. I'm feelin nice so I'm gonna give you three chances," he offered. "Oh boy, one more than two!" Jon spoke, sarcasm leaking, but he was entertained. Jaren chose to ignore that, from the niceness of his heart. "Option one. I shoot you here and end the game with you as loser and dead. Option two, you surrender and you lose alive. Option three, you give me a kiss and I'll let you go free, the game still continues on," he winked with the offer and Jon couldn't help but laugh- he really tried not too.

Jaren couldn't help but laugh along, and beam as Jon moved closer. "So three options, huh?" He asked, a plotting look to his eye that Jaren loved to see. He moved slowly so he was in front of Jaren with anticipation filling between them. And, Jaren was really glad Jon was picking option three.

Until he felt a dart hit him in the side. He jumped and listened as Jon laughed loudly. "Told ya I had ya trapped!" He then felt arms wrap around him and he squealed. "SmittY-" he felt Jaren go back while laughing. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

He regretted that shortly after, having fallen back onto wood floor. But, it was all sort of worth it to hear Jon's worried tone strike his ears and concerned hands lifting his head up to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine, Jon. Really," he soothed, sitting up to hold him in his lap with a fond smile on his face. "Okay, okay. Good. You're a real sore loser, ya know?" He teased and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. That’s all Jaren wanted. He grinned, nodded proudly. “I’ll be the biggest sore loser of it gets me more kisses,” he giggled and peppered Jon’s face a bit, gaining more laughter that he couldn’t help but join in on. 


	18. Sleep (TerrorNos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love writing sleepy stuff cause I'm always sleepy.

Evan blinked awake with a yawn and a small groan as he moved his head off the awkward position it had been laying it. He felt a weight on him and he grunted a little at the slight annoyance it caused. "Brian,"he murmured, too tired to speak much louder than that. 

He heard a grumble in response and a smile crossed his face. He nudged him and felt the weight lift off of him. "Thank you," he got out as he stood up and stretched. 

He looked back to the couch, eyeing Brian- who still had his eyes closed but he rubbed his face. "Let's head to bed, okay?" Evan suggested, tapping his knee gently with his own. Brian nodded and yawned as he stood up, his mind too tired to process but he followed regardlessly. Evan grabbed his hand gently and the two walked to their bedroom and they climbed into bed happily. Evan cuddled up to Brian, feeling comfortable thanks to the pillows being softer than the arm rest, and the warmth of Brian mixed with the blanket was soothing him back into his sleepful state. "Love you," he yawned out. Brian kissed the top of his head without a thought and replied in a sleep-filled tone; "Love ye too."


	19. Coming Around (H2O MILK--)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's a dumbass. John sorta helps at some point just so Jaren shuts up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H2o milk. Is THE best ship name. Fight me.

Jon was a nervous person. He really was! Despite being loud and sometimes annoying, he got nervous easily and doubt tended to eat him from the inside out.

Jaren, however, wasn't a nervous person. He couldn't understand fully as to what that idea meant, but he knew how it worked with Jon.

And it killed him.

He was very open to Jon about his feelings for him. The two have even gone on dates! Yet when it comes to the idea of Jon feeling the same? 

"I dont- I don't think its a good idea to be- to be together."

And then, he'd run off.

And then, Jaren would be alone with another piece of his heart gone. Another piece of something he kept under lock and key but Jon was some sort of oblivious lock pick.

"Fuck him," Jaren decided, pacing around John's room. "Why can't he- ugh," he groaned, gripping at his hair for a moment before shaking his head. "Does he even understand what he's doing to me?" he pondered out loud, looking up to the ceiling.

John looked at it his friend, not impressed but he seemed worried. "I doubt he does. Jon's probably not used to this stuff," he pointed out, "Have you tried asking Luke or Ryan about it?"

"Of course I have!" he huffed, frustration leaking out. "But they just say he'll show it in his own way- but I don't know what that means!"

John scooted a little on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Maybe you're reading too into it," he shrugged and wrapped his arm around Jaren's shoulders once he sat down. "How about we take a nap? Calm this little tantrum of yours and rethink later?" Jaren elbowed him gently. "I'm not a baby," he glared a little. John smiled and chuckled. "Yeah you are," he argued before pulling him down. "Now take a nap," he urged.

Jaren had reluctantly accepted the offer to nap, but he was out pretty quickly. John stayed laying there for a moment, eyeing his friend before grabbing his phone.

He brought it up and took a picture of them both before sending it to the guys' group chat.

'Stealin y'alls milk, sorry. :('

He then heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he called softly, not bothering to move.

The door opened, and there stood Jon. "Oh, hey. You here for Jare?" John asked, propping his head up a bit with his arm. Jon didn't say anything at first. Instead, he stared.

"Jon?" John tried again.

"Huh-? Oh- uhm. I- I was but… but you both look… busy," he huffed. But, that seemed to confuse him too. 

John raised a brow and sat up. "You feeling okay, man?" He asked. 

Jon gripped the stomach of his jacket, tightening his hold in confusion. "I- I," he looked at them and then shook his head, walking out of the room.

John blinked before standing. "I'll be right back, Jare," he stated, pulling the blanket over his friend before leaving the room while shutting the door.

He started down the hallway, following the sound of paced steps. "Jon?" He called once he saw him. "Are you okay?"

Jon stopped walking and turned around, his phone gripped in his hands. It took him a minute to look up from it. "Are you and- are you and Jaren dating?" he asked.

"What? Fuck no," John stated with a laugh. "Jaren's got a different type," he passed off. "Aren't… you two dating?" He asked in return. Jon seemed taken back by the question and he fell silent, looking off to the side. 

John nodded. "You've been jealous before?" he asked instead. "Cause you're gonna be a lot more if you aren't  _ dating _ Jaren. The guy is prone to being able to get a date quickly. Anyone could steal him if they just make him  _ laugh _ ."

Oh John knew what he was doing.

Jon's face twisted into a new emotion, something of hatred and doubt.

"He won't- he won't like dating me," Jon justified. "I'm gonna stop you  _ right there _ . Jaren would literally die to be officially dating you. He's done nothing but complain for months about how after  _ every date _ you'd just leave him," he raised his tone a little in frustration. "He-he… it's been months?" Jon furrowed his brows. God- maybe it had been. 

John nodded. "Sense November last year. Tomorrow's Valentines day."

That is a long time.

"Just figure it out, Jon." John shrugged, waving his hand a little. "I'm gonna go back to my nap time with my  _ dear _ and  _ loving _ Jaren."

-

Jon hadn't figured it all out. He had figured all of his doubts out, but that was it. 

He looked at Jaren, who's cheeks were a bit red from the cold. 

"I had a nice time tonight, Jon," he spoke softly, a smile on his face but he looked sad. Jon eyed him, frowning. "I did- did too," he agreed. "Uhm," he fiddled with his hands. God, how did he go about this?

Jaren looked at him, eyes washing over him before he side stepped away. "I guess now's the time we split, right? See ya tomorrow?" he chuckled. Jaren wanted to rush the end, rish the heartbreak.

He moved to turn. "Wh- no- no! Wait!" Jon spoke quickly, reaching out.

Jon grabbed Jaren's hand gently. 

"Listen," he began, slow and calm- contradicting the urgency he just had. "I know- I know I'm not good at this stuff. Not as good as anyone- anyone else," he shuffled and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"But I know I  _ love _ you, Jaren," he declared, smiling shakily. Jaren froze. His eyes widened and he turned to look back at Jon. 

His eyes hooked on the ring. He couldn't look away. "Jon," he breathed, "what's… What's that?"

Jon nodded and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm not ready- I'm not  _ ready _ to get married," he stated with a laugh, a reassurance of sorts to them both. "But, I'm willing- I'm willing to commit to you. So this- this ring is a sign of my promise to be yours alone! For… As long as you'll have me," he glanced away. "If… if you'll have me."

Jaren hadn't quite processed it all yet, really. So he was confused why he felt like  _ crying _ . He felt so unbelievably happy yet tears were threatening to burst the seams. 

"Jaren?" Jon asked, voice shaking a little as his eyes met his again. Jaren nodded a little in acknowledgment. "What do you- what… do you say?" 

He wiped his eyes. "You… you want to actually…?" Jon nodded, a fondness to his loving eyes that made Jaren  _ melt. _ "I can't believe this is how you did it," he stated with a smile. "Of course I'll have you, Jon."

Hs let Jon put the ring on his finger and then pulled him into a tight hug. "You're a dumbass," he laughed shakily. Jon nodded. "I- I know."

Later that night, John got an earful from Jaren about how happy he was to finally be with Jon, flaunting the ring like he was newly engaged.

Jon went home to Ryan and Luke, who scolded him for being stupid but congratulated him on finally over coming his fears.

At least they were both happy.


	20. Apologies (Krii7y-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wants to talk to Smii7y, Smii7y wants to talk to John.

How do you go months not talking to someone you care deeply for? 

Highschool is a good way to do that.

It wasn't intentional, avoiding Jaren. John was just stressed balancing homework, his job, and a few other extracurricular activities (none of which he really wanted to do). 

He tried to call, tried to see him when he could but they just… drifted apart.

Maybe John did have to give more credit for that though. He might have yelled a bit out of a stress, might've told Jaren "I just can't! You're not important enough!"

He tried to apologize- and he did! Over text. He hadn't talked to Jaren sense.

But now…

Oh god did he hate what he did.

School dances did that. You longed for a partner, friend, date, whoever- especially for the slower songs. Instead John was a wallflower that couldn't seem to bloom to his full colors. Instead he was already wilting and dark. He never had a chance to prove himself.

John kept taking glances across the dance hall, each time he was just trying to get a better look at the familiar male he longed to speak to now that he could. Maybe he could bloom, maybe he could get a glimpse of color. 

"John, bud!"

He turned his head away quickly, looking to who called him. "Long time no see, man!" Anthony greeted.

God, how many people had he avoided?

"Anthony where'va ya been, man?" He asked, opening his arms and letting the other join him in a hug. "I was about to ask you that!" Anthony laughed.

The two ended up near the punch table talking before the jolly guy left to chat with Tyler.

John was alone again.

He let his eyes gaze around the room, trying to spot his favorite memory.

He nearly jumped when he turned his head and Jaren stood a few feet away, surprised as well.

Jaren was surprised at the suddency of being seen. 

A nervous smile filled Jaren's face. "Hey, John," he greeted sheepishly. "Hey… Jare," he greeted back. 

The two stared for a minute, not much else until Jaren cleared his throat. "So, how've ya been?" he asked. John shrugged. "Okay… I guess. Not much different than before," he chuckled stiffly. "You?"

"I've been good," Jaren spoke honestly. "I've been… having a lot of fun lately." He took a moment and then John began to speak; "Well, I should probably go-" "You look really good!" Jaren blurted out, grabbing John's sleeve as he turned. 

John stopped and looked to Jaren, who was looking to the floor.

John stared at Jaren, his blue eyes glittering in pure delight from the compliment as he looked at him. “You look,” he breathed and then chuckled, “You look amazing.” Jaren’s face turned a soft shade of red and he glanced up at John before grinning. “I know I do," he stated confidently.

An awkward moment passed again, John rubbed the back of his head. And then, in unison they held their hands out and asked; “You wanna dance?”

Surprise passed over their faces and then laughter rang. “I missed this,” Jaren admitted softly and he grabbed John’s hand gently. “You and me both,” John responded and pulled him close, putting his other hand on his hip.

They began to move slowly to the music. "This is so… weird," Jaren thought out loud, eyeing John as he carefully moved. "I mean, talking to you again… its odd."

That stung a bit. 

"I'm sorry," John mumbled. Jaren didn't say anything. 

That was the worst part.

_ Jaren said nothing _ .

John released Jaren, sudden with his movements. "I'm sorry- I just, I gotta go." He turned and hurried out of the dance hall. He heard Jaren call after him, but he didn't stop until he was outside.

Jaren didn't follow. He reached out, almost as if he thought he could catch him with a gesture. But, John was gone.

He was once again out of his life. Out of sight out of mind, that's how it's meant to be, right? Oh how he longed for that.

Honestly, he had really missed John. It hurt him to have him leave the first time, and he blamed himself entirely. He yelled at John "You fucking suck- I hate you! Why can't you spend five lousy minutes to hang out with your friends!"

Why would he even say that? That wasn't like him! And to make matters worse, John  _ apologized first _ . He always does, he takes Jaren's opportunity from him!

But… Jaren shook his head. That shouldn't matter, should it?

God, he was stupid.

-

John lent on the wall, breathing shakily. Why was he so worked up? He hadn't talked to Jaren in months, he shouldn't care anymore.

He  _ shouldn't _ but he did.

A breath left him then, shaky and pushing-  _ urging _ him to a realization.

He… Was so  _ stupid _ .

He heard the door open, and he turned his head, looking towards the entrance.

"John!" Jaren exclaimed, sprinting towards him. "Jare- Jare wait!" He exclaimed before getting tackled. 

Tears streamed down Jaren's face. "I'm so sorry," he croaked out. "I missed you  _ sososo  _ much, I didn't- I didn't mean to push you away!"

John looked up at him and blinked. "What are you- no! No- I pushed  _ you _ away!" He argued.

Jaren's brows furrowed and he shook his head. "No you didn't! I said… I hate you, remember?" He asked. "I… Do, but I told you you're not important!"

The two stared each other down before smiles threatened on their lips. "Oh my god," Jaren laughed, flopping down to lie on John. "We're fucking dumb," he snickered. John wrapped his arms around him. "We are," he agreed, laughing as well.

-

"I missed you," Jaren spoke up.

They had calmed down and were sitting on the trunk of John's car. John squeezed Jaren's hand gently.

"I just- I can't believe we actually… stopped talking," he sighed. Another squeeze. "I… I never stopped thinking about you though," he admitted.

"... I never did either," John mumbled. Jaren lent his head on his shoulder. "Lets be friends again," he added. "Friends till the end?" Jaren asked. John snickered. "Yeah. Till the end."

John felt his world light up, and his colors were showing. He felt like spring, warm and happy. And, he was happy Jaren seemed to feel the same.


	21. Heights (TerrorCat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler asks Brian for some help

Maybe asking Brian to help him overcome his fear was a bad idea.

Brian huffed, tugging on Tyler arm. “Come on man, just take one look!” Tyler shook his head, refusing to release his grip on the pole. “I don’t want to look over the damn ledge, Brian. Fuck off,” he glared at him. “For someone so tall, a little bit of height won’t kill ye!” he pouted. “We’re on a fucking skysraper!” Tyler stated. “We’re on a viewing point,” Brian corrected, “A place to look at the city- and yer not even lookin!” 

Then, the Irishman fell silent. Brian peaked at him, and was met with a pair of saddened eyes. “Can’t ye just trust me this one time? I’m yer friend after all,” he justified, looking away. God, way to make a man feel guilty…

Tyler sighed and he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly and standing up straight with his knees wobbling. “Fine,” he agreed, holding out his hand. “Just- just lead me over,” he spoke shakily, and felt Brian grab his hand gently.

He was lead to the wall of the edge, a viewing area that allowed a clear view of the overhead of the city. “Take yer time opening yer eyes,” Brian spoke calmly, “I’m right here for ye, Ty.”

It wasn’t like Tyler was particularly afraid of heights anyways- though the comfort from Brian helped. He just didn’t like the whole… no. No, yeah, he just didn’t like heights. He didn’t like the idea of falling off of them either, or the idea of a swaying platform, or any of that. 

He felt a squeeze on his hand and he breathed out, nodding a bit. He slowly peaked open his eyes, slowly taking sight of the city before him. 

“There ye go,” Brian encouraged, running his thumb over Tyler’s knuckles in a comforting way, “You’re doing great buddy.”

Tyler opened his eyes fully, and the view was definitely breathtaking. “Holy shit,” he mumbled. “Told ye!” Brian beamed, smiling at the sight of the city as well. “This is… fuck, this is amazing,” Tyler agreed. 

“I know,” Brian agreed happily, looking towards Tyler and pausing at the newest sight that his eyes beheld. Tyler looked so happy. He looked like he’s just seen the greatest thing in the world. His smile was warm, his eyes were wide and focused, and he looked relaxed. 

Oh dear. 

Brian felt Tyler squeeze his hand and his face turned scarlet. “Thanks a lot Brian. I don’t… think I coulda done this if you weren’t here,” Tyler spoke in such a way, Brian swore he was melting in his shoes. “I-It was no problem,” Brian chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “Maybe we could try roller coasters next!” he grinned. 

Tyler glanced at him, catching Brian’s eyes in his and holding the gaze before he chuckled. “You wanna go to the amusement park?” he suggested. Brian nodded. “Yeah, but… only if ye trust me enough,” he joked and felt another squeeze on his hand. “You know what? Sure, okay. Let’s do that, it’s a date.”

Brian sputtered and forced himself to remember that was a figure of speech. “Y-yeah!” he grinned toothily, “It’s a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, I love writing shorts a lot, haha! They're a lot of fun


	22. Spidey (TerrorSnuckel-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just,,wanted a spiderman au,,,   
Might make it its own thing eventually but not yet.

Brian stared at the ceiling, lips pursed in concentration. Beside the bed, sitting against it with a laptop on his lap was Brock. The two hung out every friday. It was their weekly thing, no exceptions. No matter what, they'd meet up on Fridays.

"Ye know... I'm thinking of going out of state for college," Brian stated. He heard the typing stop for a moment and then continue again as Brock hummed. "Really? Why's that?" he asked. There was a hint of disappointment there, but Brian chose to ignore it. "I don't think this one has anything for me. I might try to get into a more prestigious tech school or somethin," he shrugged. "I wanna... Do something more than see what I've already seen."

Brock didn't reply at first, instead he finished a line and then closed the device. "Well... Whatever you do I support it," he stated. Then, he stretched and got pushed the device aside so he could instead climb onto the bed and lay next to Brian. "As long as you make some attempts at staying in touch."

Brian gave him a look, almost to ask if he was kidding, before snorting. "Ye know, nothin' could stop me from talkin to ye, Brocky," he promised, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze, "Not even a state between us. Not even the end of the world."

"The end of the world? Man, I hope you'd be talking to me then- I'd need someone to sacrifice when I join the inevitable end of the world cult," Brock snickered. "You'd join that? There always such nutcases in films," Brian mumbled. "And our friend group is different?" Brock inquired. "We don't worship an end of the world god."

Brock shrugged a bit. "Touche."

A smile grazed both of their faces and it felt like they could stay that way forever.

But… They couldn't.

The school year passed, Brian got accepted into his school, and he had to spend the summer moving a few states away, finding a job, and getting ready for college.

To say Brock cried would be putting it nicely. 

And, as the summer passed the two would talk everyday, but as soon as they both started school again at their own separate colleges the communication became limited. Until finally, Brock just stopped hearing from Brian. 

Brock grew away, he moved on. He had to, it was just life.

He finished college and landed a great job in a big city to become a developer for a tech company that dealt with designing websites and apps for other companies. He considered it pretty cool and they offered to pay the first year off for his apartment- which was huge! The chances of that ever happening again are low to none!

The move was difficult, he hated leaving his hometown, and god he didn't like watching Evan cry, but the results of his decisions were worth it to see the beauty of the city and the amazing apartment the company got him. 

He got it set up nicely in a few days, with a few more to spare before he started work. He decided to kick back and relax for a few, opening his laptop and getting on a group call with his hometown friends. 

"Guys, this place is amazing!" he beamed as they all chatted, "It's so spacious, and the city is super cool! I think you'd all like it! There's so much to do!" 

"I can't wait to come visit ya Brock," Evan smiled, yawning a bit after. He was still in school, reaching for a higher education and taking later classes. "As soon as you guys can, you should!" he agreed. "I swear, my apartment could fit you all."

They laughed and talked a little longer until the call finished and Brock was left alone.

He decided to go out and get some food, taking to the streets excitedly and mentally mapping the area as he went.

People were pretty friendly if he had to ask for directions, though there were obviously a few bad eggs. But, that's what a big city will give you.

A little bit more walking and he felt a hand grab his shoulder and something press into his back. He jumped a little, eyes widening. "Keep quiet," a voice mumbled lowly, "or I'll shoot."

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

He nodded a bit and they started walking, turning towards an alley. No one seemed to notice the situation, or no one bothered to stop it. 

Brock felt on edge, his heart rate was definitely up and he could feel his hands shake, not matter how hard he squeezed them into fists. 

"Alright, now, I want you to give me all your money, nice and easy." 

Brock felt his lips twitch down in dread. "I-I hate to be  _ that _ guy," he spoke shakily, "but- but I don't- I don't think robbing me is- is efficient." He swallowed and brought a hand down towards his pocket as he felt the object press harder against his back. "You must be new," the guy stated, "because most would have just gotten this done and over with."

He swallowed and let his fingers brush his wallet. "Why's that? If- If you tell me I might remember next time," he explained. "Well, you don't wanna be hurt, right?" The guy asked, a sarcasm in his tone. "We don't gotta hurt ya, if ya work fast and give us what we want. Then, we don't gotta report ya either for a fight."

"Hey, Tim! Haven't seen ye 'round lately!" A voice called out. The guy groaned, clearly agitated now. "Your times up, kid," Tim stated, and Brock heard a click, preparing for the worst, but instead he felt something cling to his shoulder.

Next thing he knows he felt a rush of adrenaline fill him as he was yanked into the air. His eyes squeezed shut and he fought back from screaming as someone caught him in their arms. "Ye alright?" A voice asked. Brock peaked an eye open and was met by a mask that belonged to his savior. "I'm… I'm okay," he confirmed. "Good, good. I'm gonna put ya down for a moment, and take down Tim," he gestured and then dropped off the edge of the building they were on. 

Brock wasn't quite aware of the scene that he saw, but that guy was an actual superhero. And, it was amazing and terrifying. "Woah," he breathed, a grin filling his face as he watched the hero take down Tim. He stuck him to the wall and then, once done, stuck something to his chest that began to blink. 

Then, he swung back up to Brock. "Ya new here, bud? Ya look a biiiiit astonished which isn't… the usual expression," he commented. "Is it really that noticeable? I'm sorry- that was just so cool! You were awesome- and- and just wow! We don't have any heroes back in my hometown- this is 100% amazing!" he was excited, clearly. "What's your name?"

"Spidey," he greeted cooly, an accent poking through his voice that Brock just couldn't place. It was like it kept changing. "Ya got a name, newbie?" He returned. "Oh- o-oh- yeah! I'm Brock!" He grinned, holding out his hand.

Spidey's breath hitched and he sputtered for a moment, gaining a confused glance. "Spidey?"

"Oh- right. Sorry, zoned out there! Nice t' meet ye- y- ya!" He chuckled awkwardly and grabbed his hand gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian puts on a cover voice to hide his accent and he slips up a lot more frequently then youd think so he's known as a hero with multiple voices.


	23. Regular (VanLui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick, quick warm up I did today but I liked it.

At first, Evan thought nothing of it. It was just some guy, buying coffee and leaving the shop. It was just another guy paying him, just another guy keeping him working and earning a paycheck. 

But Brock just had to point out how  _ frequently _ he came in. Once in the morning, twice in the afternoon, and sometimes up to three times a night. Everyday. Normally, that wouldn’t matter. For any other Barista, it probably didn’t matter, but Brock owned the place and Evan essentially co-owned so he worked there  _ constantly.  _

So, he noticed this guy coming in nearly six times a day for their most caffeinated drink and he filled it with sugar. He was going to die of a heart attack or something. But, sure, he can go and live his life.

Evan only served him once, every other time it was a different worker, but he knew his name. 

Lui.

Everytime the guy said it, it only heightened Evan’s curiosity, because everytime he said it, it sounded more direct. More… up front and open, like the guy wanted  _ someone  _ to know. 

Today was slow and Evan was running the front this time around, a rare occurrence actually as he’s usually helping Brock bake- but after last time,  _ and the flour wasn’t his fault,  _ Brock was having Candy help. 

He had already gone through his little boredom routine of messing with just about everything, and even fixing himself a drink, when the bell rang. 8:15, the first coffee of the day. His eyes looked to the front and a smile registered automatically. “Hey, welcome to the Moo Cafe!” he stated, fake enthusiasm, but no one needed to know that. 

With no response, he finally registered that the guy, the wonderfully curious stranger, was just standing at the door, a surprised look on his face. 

“Sir?” Evan asked, tapping a hand on the counter in more of a nervous fashion than anything. “Are you okay?” he inquired. He already had plans to call Brock from the back, but the figure moved. “Sorry,” he got out, “I zoned out- it happens.” He laughed it off, and glanced to the side. “I’ll have auhm,” he paused, thinking. Evan knew he wasn’t. He did this every time and constantly ordered the same thing. “The usual?” he cut his thoughts off instead, “Number 3 with a handful of sugar packets to go?”

The guy nodded a bit, a look of awe tracing his face. “How’d you know?” he asked. “You come in everyday,” Evan stated with a chuckle, “Hard to not figure out a regular.” He turned on his heels, grabbing a cup to write down a name before beginning to fix up the drink. “Don’t you need my name?” he asked. “Nah. You’re Lui right? Again, hard to not figure out a regular.” 

He waited a minute for the coffee to brew, messing with the cup before writing a little more down after checking and making sure Lui wasn’t watching.

The drink didn’t take long to fix up, and he poured it into a cup and popped a lid on it before grabbing a handful of the sugar packets. He totaled it up and watched Lui hand over a few dollars and exact change, his hand seeming to shake as Evan collected the funds.

He stashed them in the register and pulled the reseat, handing it towards him with a kind smile. “Can’t wait to see ya again at 10.”


	24. Jealous (TerrorWrk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship name is my favorite because I like fucking w/ them. Also! This was a request for Savanah Robinson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this made me realize I suck at writing jealous fics so uuuhh,,, at least i tried. gimme the participation award or something--

Marcel didn't like this feeling, he really didn't. He stood still and nervous as he watched Brian talk to Brock, the two laughing at some joke that Marcel wish he told. He'd love to be the one who makes Brian laugh, who makes him happy. 

And, he could be! It wasn't like there was anything stopping him, he just... he was afraid of being rejected, and he was terrified of learning about Brian liking someone else. 

That's why he hated the feeling he got towards Brock. Brock was such a nice guy and he hated feeling any ill-content towards him, but Marcel couldn't help it. He just couldn't stop the swirling feeling of negativity that formed in his gut as he thought about Brock being with Brian- or Brian liking Brock in that way. He just wanted to forget about it and move on, but his mind wouldn't let him.

"Marcel," Scotty stated, nudging him out of his thoughts and into the reality of his surroundings. He could hear the party music now, hear the laughter and the talking from people around. And, he could see much more clearly as Brian poked and messed with Brock in a teasing way that made him frown. "Marcy," Scotty cooed again, gaining full attention quickly from his friend. 

"Yeah?" he asked, annoyed but he couldn't show it clearly with everything else that conflicted at him. "What is it Scott? I was thinking."

Scotty raised a brow and then sighed dramatically. "I was going to ask if you wanted to head out, but now I think I gotta come out and tell ya," he paused, clearing his throat and making sure his voice was lowered so no one else could hear but them. Word spreads like a wild fire, so this was for the best, really. "Get your head out of the clouds and tell Bri you like him," he urged. 

"What!" Marcel jumped, before hushing himself and grabbing Scott's shoulders. "_What?_" he repeated in loud whisper. "I can't do that! Besides, he probably likes _Brock_," he grumbled. 

"Woah, hey. What did Brock do to you?" Scotty asked, nudging him away gently, in a way of saying to let go. Which, Marcel did. "I get that your jealous, but, c'mon, we all know Brock likes someone else," he laughed softly. 

Marcel did _not_ know that. Not at all, and honestly, he wish he had because now he felt terrible. But, just because Brock likes someone else doesn't mean Brian does. Brian could still like Brock! 

"Look. I'm gonna go- Brian's heading over," Scotty stated, grounding Marcel with the words and freezing him there. "You talk to him, I'm gonna go make sweet talk with Brock about him helping me steal the dessert plate," he waved by and headed off.

Marcel was left stammering and he tried to follow, but was stopped when he bumped into Brian.

"Hey there Marcel!" Brian grinned, patting a hand on Marcel's shoulder happily. "Saw ye talkin' t' Scott and decided to swing by!" 

_ohgodohfuck. _Marcel shook his head and then nodded. "Yeah, right. Sorry- I'm a little out of it," he smiled sheepishly. He was a little embarrassed, he felt caught almost. He felt liike Brian knew everything, but he knew that wasn't the case. His stomach still twisted in discomfort, however, and it made him woozy. "I saw you talkin' with Brock," he smiled, "What were you chatting about?" 

Brian shrugged a little and chuckled softly. "Brock's been havin' issues comin' clean t' Ev about liking him," Brian explained, "I was nudging him in the right direction- but I think Scott messed that all up." He sighed deeply. 

Marcel smiled. "Well, yeah. Brock would _much_ rather steal food than be stuck admitting a crush," he laughed. 

And, then he heard Brian laugh. His world lit up, and he felt a genuine happiness fill him. He made Brian laugh!

"Yer right," Brian agreed, still laughing softly, "I bet he'd rather commit a felony than tell someone he likes them!"

They shared another laugh and Marcel felt better than good, and even better than great. He was having fun with the guy he liked and he never thought he'd actually be able to by himself. Sure, he's had a lot of fun with Brian but it was almost always in a group of three or more. Now it was just them and... all of Marcel's jealousy and doubts seemed to fade away. 

"Hey, on that topic though," Brian continued, "Brock was kinda nudgin me t' do the same with who I... like." He rubbed the back of his neck lightly and smiled at Marcel fondly. 

Marcel could feel the doubts beginning to return until his hands were grabbed and Brian gently squeezed.

"D'ye wanna go on a date sometime?" he asked. 

Marcel could have fainted then and their from the sheer excitement that left him body when he tried to say yes.


End file.
